


Netflix and Chill

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can you do one where Cas leaves his younger sister (the reader) with Dean, while Cas and Sam look for a cure for the reader because she’s unable to hide her wings. So the reader and Dean end up watching a movie and Dean slowly starts messing with her wings. Then some smut and lots of wing!kink start to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Chill

Warnings: Language, smut, wing!kink, angel!reader

Fic:

“Have you heard anything from Cas or Sam?” you question nervously, trying to hide your rather large wings behind your back.

“Not yet,” Dean answers, “Is there anything I can get you? You seem uncomfortable.”

“No, thank you,” you respond, “I won’t be truly comfortable until my wings are hidden from this plane once again.” You shuffle your feet and try once again to hide your wings, but it’s really no use.

“You need a distraction,” Dean says, “Your brother seemed to like binge watching, maybe some Netflix will do the trick.”

“What is a Netflix?” you question. Dean laughs at your confusion.

“Come here, I’ll show you,” Dean says, leading the way to the living room. He plops down on the sofa positioned directly in front of the TV and you move to join him, careful to push your wings into the corner of the chair in order to hide them. “So, what do you want to watch?” Dean questions as a black screen with red letters appears on the TV.

“I’m not sure,” you tell him, “What is there.”

“That’s the beauty of Netflix,” Dean says, “There’s all kinds of stuff on here. You can watch movies and TV shows for days and melt your brain if you want to.”

“That sounds unpleasant,” you remark, causing Dean to laugh. 

“Here, I’ll just put something on and if you don’t like it, we can change to something else,” Dean says. He hits a button and a movie begins to play on the screen. You try to concentrate on the movie, but there’s a lot you don’t understand. Dean has to explain most of the pop culture references, but he doesn’t seem to mind. He uses his hands as he speaks, animating his responses.

“Oh!” you gasp as Dean’s hand brushes one of your wings. A warm, pleasurable feeling washes over you.

“Shit,” Dean says, “Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry.”

“No,” you respond, “It’s just that no one other than me has ever touched my wings before. It - it surprised me is all.”

“In a good way I hope,” Dean says, making a blush rise to your cheeks. Dean grins at you and you turn your eyes back towards the screen, trying too hard to focus on the movie.

You wiggle in your seat and try to suppress another gasp as Dean runs his knuckles along your feathers. Your whole body seems to be heating up and no matter how hard you try to focus on the movie, you can’t ignore the sensations Dean is creating within you. His fingers dance across your feathers, caressing them gently as he coaxes one of your wings from behind your back.

Without even realizing it, you’ve extended one of your wings towards Dean, giving him better access to your feathers. “Dean!” you gasp once you’ve realized what you’ve done.

“Sorry,” Dean says with a chuckle, pulling his hand away from your wing.

“An angel’s wings are very personal,” you chide, though you leave your wing exactly where it is.

“Should I stop then?” Dean asks. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth and shake your head slowly. Exposing your wings like this made you vulnerable, but with Dean you felt comfortable. “They’re so beautiful,” Dean whispers, drawing the tips of his fingers along the feathers, “Just like you.”

“You - you think they’re beautiful?” you ask.

“Of course I do,” Dean responds, moving closer to you.

“Most people would find them disturbing, or at least odd,” you say, twiddling your thumbs in your lap.

“Well, I’m not most people,” Dean says. His hand reaches out and cups your cheek, drawing your gaze towards him. You part your lips as he drags his thumb along your bottom lip and leans towards you. He lets you close the distance and you do it willingly, almost hungrily.

Your heartbeat quickens as his soft lips move against yours. You’d seen people kiss, but you never knew it would feel like this. The feeling consumes you, making you forget everything outside of you and Dean. Dean’s hands slide down to your thighs and the next thing you know, you’re straddling his lap.

His hands slide back up your body and slip between your feathers, caressing and gently tugging. You can’t help the moan that escapes your lips as Dean tugs the feathers. “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Dean asks worriedly, breaking the kiss.

“No,” you tell him, cupping his face between your hands, “It felt good, really good.” You close the distance between you and crash your lips against his. Dean laughs against your lips and tugs your feathers just a little harder, making your wings shudder. At the same time, Dean lifts his hips, grinding himself against you. “Dean,” you moan, loving the way he’s making you feel. The sensation makes you crave more.

Dean’s tongue slips between your lips and you both moan as you rock your hips, grinding them against Dean. You can feel his hard length pressing against you even through all the layers of clothing. Dean breaks the kiss and his lips leave a trail of kisses behind as they make their way to your ear. “I need you,” Dean whispers, the words sending goosebumps along your skin. You moan and nod as Dean’s fingers dance along your feathers.

His hands slide along your wings toward your sides and down you your hips. You groan in dissatisfaction as Dean guides you from his lap to stand in front of him, but he shushes you with a kiss. His hands move to the hem of his shirt and he breaks the kiss to pull it over his head. You mirror his actions, pulling your own shirt from your body, your wings getting tangled in the fabric as you try to pull them through the slits in the back of your shirt.

“Come here Sweetheart,” Dean laughs, extending his hands towards you. Dean moves to sit on the edge of the sofa as he places his hands on your hips. In one swift motion, he spins you around and stands from the sofa. His hands take hold of the material and rip it, the sound of tearing fabric hitting your ears. As soon as the material is gone, his hands move to the clasp of your bra, undoing it before dragging the straps down your arms.

A loud moan escapes your lips as Dean’s fingers graze the downy feathers at the spot where your wings meet your back. “Liked that did you?” Dean asks, his lips brushing the shell of your ear, his fingers leaving you completely, “I’ll have to remember that for later.” You can hear his smirk in his voice.

The sound of his belt buckle being undone makes you turn to look over your shoulder. Yet another moan passes your lips as Dean’s hard cock springs free, thoughts of what it would feel like to have him inside you running rampant through your mind. Dean places a hand against your chest and pulls you back against him, his bare chest pressed firm against your feathers, his hard cock pressed against your ass cheek.

Dean’s hands slide down your body, stopping to pay attention to your breasts. His hands knead the flesh as he rolls the nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. “Dean,” you moan as he kisses the sweet spot behind your ear. His hands continue to slide down your body until they reach the button of your pants. Reaching behind you, you card your fingers through Dean’s hair as his fingers slip beneath the waistband of your pants and panties. He slides the material down slowly, his rough hands caressing your thighs.

You step out of your pants and panties, and Dean takes hold of your hips again, turning you to face him. “You’re so beautiful,” Dean whispers, his hands exploring your body.

“As are you,” you whisper back, making Dean laugh. Dean cups your cheek and draws you in for another kiss as he sits back down on the sofa, guiding you to straddle his lap. His hands pull your hips down against him, his hard cock grinding against your core.

“Fuck, you’re wet,” Dean groans. You hadn’t even noticed until he pointed it out. His lips leave kisses along your collarbone, his teeth grazing the skin.

“I need you,” you whisper. One of your hands twists into Dean hair, the other clutching at Dean’s shoulder. Dean groans as you rock your hips against him, his hard cock sliding through your slick folds. He lifts your hips and lines himself up with your entrance before guiding you down onto him. You gasp and moan as Dean stretches you and fills you to the hilt.

“Y/N,” Dean groans, his jaw clenching. One of his hands stays on your hip as the other slides up your back, stopping to play with the downy feathers there.

You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as the warm, pleasant feeling spreads through your body. Need builds within you and you rock your hips against his. “Dean,” you groan in pleasure as Dean’s hand fists into your feathers. His other hand guides you as you move your hips up and down, swiveling them now and again.

Dean’s jaw clenches and his eyes shut tight as his head tips back in pleasure. You love watching the expressions on his face as you ride him, his lips parting and his eyes fighting to stay open. His hands grasp at your feathers, tugging and encouraging you to move faster. The feeling makes you needy. You clutch at his shoulder and fist your hand in his hair; you leave kisses up his neck and along his jaw.

“Dean,” you whisper, your lips brushing his ear. Dean pulls you towards him, holding you as close to him as you can. You wrap your wings around him, your feathers caressing his warm skin. Your stomach coils and twists, the need for release building within you.

“Y/N, fuck,” Dean grunts, lifting his hips to meet yours and pushing himself deep inside you. Dean twitches inside you as your walls begin to flutter around him, moans escaping both of you.

“Yes, Dean,” you moan, the knot in your stomach pulling tighter and tighter. Dean’s hands tug your feathers one last time and you come undone. You cry out as the knot in your stomach snaps. Your wings shudder and your walls clamp down around him.

The feeling sparks Dean’s own orgasm. “Y/N,” he groans as his cock pulses, spilling himself deep inside you. His fingers dig into your skin as you help him ride out his orgasm. You half collapse against him as the last waves of your orgasm wash over you. Dean wraps you up in his arms, holding you as you come down from your high. His fingers caress your wings gently and his lips meet yours.

“Dean, that was…” you begin, unsure of how to finish your thought.

“Awesome!” Dean finishes for you, a smile crossing his lips. You hum in agreement.

“Dean,” you whisper, “I believe you’ve distracted me from my distraction.” Dean laughs at your comment and pulls you in for another kiss.

“I guess we turned binge watching into Netflix and Chill,” Dean laughs.

“I don’t understand,” you respond, confused by the term.

“Don’t worry,” Dean says, cupping your cheek, “I’ll explain.”


End file.
